Legends of Skyrim: Dovahkiin
by nhaer042
Summary: My own take on Skyrim's story. Note: deviates from canon at certain points.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I'm trying out. My own take on Skyrim's plot. Just a warning, I am taking many liberties here and things in the story won't always play out like they do in the actual game. That being said, I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment.

* * *

On My Way Home

**_Ten years ago. Arik Seledran age 15_**

_Arik stood outside of Breezehome holding a knapsack over his shoulder. He sighed at the thought that he might never see Whiterun again. His parents stood behind him letting him have his moment. _

_"We need to leave soon, Son," said Arik's father. Arik didn't give any sign that he heard. _

_"We have a few moments to spare Leon," said Arik's mother, Jirra. "Let him say goodbye."_

_"He has to get used to the idea," said Leon. "Come on, Arik let's-"_

_"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Leon. He and Jirra looked behind him and saw Arik's girlfriend Lydia. The young teenage girl looked at the two solemnly._

_"Hello, Lydia," asked Jirra._

_"Hello. May I speak to Arik?" asked Lydia._

_"Of course," answered Jirra. Leon was about to protest but Jirra grabbed his head and lead him away._

_"Come, Leon, let's get our things to the carriage." Lydia hesitantly walked up to Arik._

_"Um, Arik?" she asked. Arik looked over his shoulder._

_"I thought you weren't talking to me," said Arik._

_"I-I was mad," explained Lydia. "I don't want you to leave. I guess I forgot that you don't want to leave either." Arik turned around to face her. A small tear was running down his cheek. Lydia was surprised. Arik never cried. Crying was for the weak who couldn't handle their emotions. He was about to wipe it away when Lydia held her hand to his face and wiped it away with her thumb. Arik rested his hand against her's._

_"So is this goodbye?" he asked._

_"Does it have to be?" asked Lydia. Arik shrugged._

_"I don't want it to be," he said, "but I think it might be best for both of us if it was. I don't want to give up your hopes with promises I might come back." Lydia nodded._

_"I understand." She gave Arik a hug trying to fight back her tears. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"And I'll miss you." They let each other go and Arik forced a smile on his face. "Take care of yourself, Lydia." And with that Arik left Whiterun. Lydia started to feel tears prick her eyes. She stood outside Arik's house for what seemed like hours. Finally, she decided to just go home. There was no point in either of them mourning the end of their relationship. They would need to move on. Best to start now._

**Present day. Arik Seledran age 25**

Arik could barely contain his excitement as he stepped across the border into Skyrim. Already he could feel the cool breezes of the land sweep over him. He stopped to take in the view. Mountains towered off in the distance. Shrubs and bushes dotted the land. Small rocks poked out of the ground. It seemed that nothing had changed. He looked at his map. From what he could tell, he was a few miles out from Helgen. He had been there a couple of times with his parents. Arik thought he might lodge there for the night. As Arik made his way towards the town he noticed a small group of travelers. There looked to be about six of them. Most of them wore what looked like dark blue town guard's armor. However, one stood out among them. He was a tall man with dark gold hair. He wore coat lined with fur. His appearance seemed somewhat regal compared to his companions. Arik decided to approach them.

"Hail, friends!" called Arik. The group noticed him and immediately pulled out their weapons. Arik froze and put his hands up. "Woah, woah, easy there!"

"He's an Imperial!" said the one woman of the group. "Probably sent as a spy."

"What?" asked Arik.

"Yeah," said a browned haired man stepping up to Arik and holding an axe against his throat. "Where do you come from, Imperial? Who sent you?"

"No one sent me," answered Arik. "I'm just trying to get to Helgen. I was wondering if you might be headed the same way."

"What business do you have in Helgen?"

"What business do you have holding an axe to my throat?" Arik asked annoyed.

"Alright let's just take it easy," said a blond man with a beard. He pulled his friend away from Arik and stood between them. "You'll have to forgive us, Imperial. The war has us a bit on edge."

"War?" Arik asked. "What war?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked the blond man.

"Perhaps Cyrodiil has no interest in the petty squabbles of its so called 'sister' land," said the regal looking man.

"I lived near a mine a good distance from any city," explained Arik. "We didn't receive a whole lot of news on current events."

"Well, that explains it then," said the blond man. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ralaf. My companions and I are indeed on are way to Helgen."He motioned toward the regal looking man. "This is our leader Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Arik raised a brow.

"Ulfric?" he asked. "I thought your father was Jarl. What happened?"

"You know of my father?" asked Ulfric.

"I used to live in Skyrim before my family moved to Cyrodiil," said Arik. "It's been ten years since I've been back."

"And what brings you back?" asked Ralaf.

"My parents died a few months ago. Cyrodiil just wasn't home anymore. I needed to be back around some familiar faces. My goal is to reach my hometown of Whiterun."

"So you are a true son of Skyrim?" asked Ulfric. "Then we welcome you home, Brother. You may feel free to join us on our way to Helgen."

"I appreciate it." Just as they had finished their conversation, a man on a black horse rode up to them.

"Excuse me," asked the man. "Would you know where the border to Skyrim is?"

"What's your rush?" asked Ralaf.

"None of your concern," said the man. "I just-"

"Stormcloaks!" shouted a voice. The group looked around and saw Imperial soldiers appear from behind trees and bushes. The had arrows pointed at the group.

"Ambush!" shouted Ralaf.

"I knew this one was a spy!" said the brown haired man grabbing Arik's shirt.

"No time! We must fight them off!" shouted Ulfric. As the Stormcloaks drew their weapons, a large group of Imperial soldiers seemed to appear out of nowhere. Leading them was a gray haired Imperial.

"Surrender Ulfric!" he shouted.

"Tullius," Ulfric muttered under his breath. The group was soon surrounded on all sides.

"So how is this going to play out Ulfric?" asked Tullius. Ulfric just glared at the Imperial before dropping his weapon.

"We surrender," said Ulfric. The other Stormcloaks looked surprised but followed his lead. Tullius gave a satisfied smile as his men tied up the rebels hands. Arik and the other Nord found their hands being bound too.

"Wait," asked the Nord. "What are you doing?"

"We know who you are, Rokir," said a soldier. "We weren't expecting you here but we might as well take you." Arik was completely thrown off by what just happened. He was just trying to get home and now he was being arrested for who knows what. By fellow Imperials no less. So much for a warm welcome home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Helgen

**_Eighteen years ago. Arik, age 7._**

_Arik and his father entered the small town of Riverwood. Arik had never been to this town before. He looked around to see what it had to offer. His father led him to a particular building. Arik could hear the sound of a forge being heated. He and Leon soon came upon a small forge. A man with dark blond hair wearing a blacksmith's apron looked up and smiled when he saw Arik's father._

_"Leon!" greeted the blacksmith happily as he walked up to Arik's father and shook his hand._

_"Hello, Alvor," Leon greeted. "Been a long time. How have you been?" Alvor sighed._

_"I've been able to manage but it hasn't been easy," answered Alvor. "Just opened up the forge but not exactly a lot of business in a town like this you know?" Leon nodded. Arik started to get bored._

_"I understand," said Leon. "That's why I'm here actually. I need a new sword."_

_"Oh?" asked Alvor._

_"I've recently been hired as a guard for Whiterun," said Leon happily. "My old iron sword just won't cut it anymore."_

_"Well congratulations on your new job," said Alvor. "But why come all the way here for a sword. Certainly you could get a nice Skyforge steel blade." Leon shook his head._

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't," said Leon. "I think you make even better steal than ol' Eorlund Gray-mane by a mile."_

_"You flatter me," said Alvor. "One steel blade, best I can make, coming right up." Arik sighed in boredom. Alvor looked at the young boy. "And who is this?"_

_"My son," said Leon putting a hand on Arik's shoulder._

_"So you finally found a woman to marry you?" teased Alvor._

_"At least I found one," retorted Leon. Alvor chuckled. _

_"Good point." He waled over to a large wooded table and picked up a steel dagger. He knelt down in front of Arik and handed it to him. "Finished this this morning. Looks like you're of a decent age to have a blade." Arik's eyes widened as he looked at the dagger that was being offered to him. He looked at Leon to see if it was okay. He smiled and nodded giving Arik his approval. Arik grabbed the dagger happily. Alvor smiled and stood up. "Might take me a while to finish your sword, Leon. My nephew is visiting. Why doesn't your boy play with him?"_

_"Sounds good," said Leon. Alvor nodded._

_"Hadvar!" he called. _

_"Yes, uncle?" asked a young brown haired boy as he approached the forge._

_"This is my friend Leon's son. Why don't you and your other friends let him play with you for a while?"_

_"Yes, Sir," said Hadvar obediently. "Come on," he said to Arik. The two boys ran over a bridge built over a small river. There was a large tree stump where an Imperial girl, a wood elf boy, and another Nord boy all stood._

_"What did you uncle want?" asked the Imperial girl._

_"He just wanted me to let his friend's son play with us. The small group looked at Arik._

_"Okay," said the girl. "I'm Camilla."_

_"My name's Faendal," said the wood elf._

_"I'm Sven," said the Nord. "What's your name?"_

_"Um, Arik," said Arik nervously. "Wh-what are we playing?"_

_"We're playing soldiers and bandits," said Hadvar. "Sven is a bandit leader. Camilla is one of his group and Faendal is going to help me."_

_"But I want to be a bandit too!" whined Faendal._

_"Well someone has to help Hadvar," said Camilla._

_"I can do it," said Arik. Hadvar smiled._

_"Alright then," said Hadvar as he clamped a hand on Arik's soldier. "We'll be sword brothers!" Arik smiled and nodded._

_"Okay, so you count to ten and then try to hunt us down," said Sven. "But no using your daggers you two!" Arik looked at Hadvar and saw he had a steel dagger similar to his. _

_"Okay," said Hadvar. He and Arik turned around so they couldn't see where the others were hiding. _

_"So do you want to be a soldier when you grow up?" asked Arik. Hadvar nodded._

_"More than anything," he answered. "I'm going to be the best soldier in the legion and command all the armies in Skyrim."_

_"I want to be a soldier too," said Arik._

_"Good. You can be my second-in-command. Together no one will stop us!" Arik nodded happily in agreement. He and Hadvar were going to be the best soldiers ever. No one could stop the Legion as long as those to stuck together._

Arik felt himself moving. The sound of a carriage moving caught his attention. He slowly opened his eyes. And found he was in a cart with Ralaf, Rokir, and Ulfric. He noticed Ulfric had a cloth wrapped around his mouth to keep him from speaking.

"So, you're finally awake," said Ralaf. Arik looked at Ralaf. "It seems you're going to get your wish. The Imperials are taking us to Helgen."

"Damn Stormcloaks," cursed Rokir. "If it weren't for you rebels I'd have been able to steal that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"That explains your rush," said Ralaf.

"Hold on," said Arik. "Rebels? The Stormcloaks are rebels?"

"If fighting for your people's freedom is rebellion, then, yes, we are rebels."

"You're a bunch of rabble-rousers," accused Rokir. "Empire was nice and lazy until you came along and started causing trouble." He looked at Ulfric. "And who's this guy."

"Show some respect!" demanded Ralaf. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Ulfric Stormcloak?" repeated Rokir. "Wait. If they have you, then where are they taking us?"

"Shut up back there!" shouted the guard driving the cart.

"Hey," said Ralaf to Rokir. "Where are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." It was silent for a moment.

"Rorikstead," Rokir finally said. "I'm from Rorikstead."

"And you?" Ralaf asked Arik.

"I used to live in Whiterun," answered Arik. "Not sure if I'll see it again now." The cart pulled into Helgen. Arik looked around at the tall towers of stone surrounding the town. He noticed another Imperial talking to an Altmer.

"There's General Tullius," spat Ralaf. "And with the Aldmeri Dominion. Damn elves. Probably had something to do with this." The cart rode through the town drawing the attention of the townsfolk. Some quickly rushed inside their homes while others stayed out to see what would happen. The cart finally made it's stop in the center of the town.

"Wh-why are we stopping?" asked Rokir.

"Why do you think?" answered Ralaf. "End of the rode." Arik stepped off the cart with the others. A Redguard woman and a Nord man, both in Imperial armor, were waiting for them. The Nord man had a checklist in his hands.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," said the Nord. Ulfric made his way over to where General Tullius and executioner were waiting. Arik thought he recognized the Nord's voice.

"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric," said Ralaf.

"Ralaf of Riverwood," called the Nord with the checklist. Ralaf took his place with the other prisoners., "Rokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" shouted Rokir. He started to make a run for it.

"No, wait!" shouted Arik.

"Archers!" shouted the Redguard. Rokir didn't even make it to the gates before he was shot down.

"Idiot," Arik muttered under his breath.

"Wait," said the Nord. "Step forward." Arik took a couple of steps forward to the soldiers.

"Who are y-hold on." The Nord took a good hard look at Arik. "Arik? Is that you?" Arik looked the Nord over. There was something familiar to him.

"Hadvar?" asked Arik.

"Ha! It is you!" shouted Hadvar happily. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"About to be executed for minding my own business," explained Arik.

"You were seen traveling with these Stormcloaks," said the Redguard.

"Please, Captain," said Hadvar. "I know this man. He's a good friend of mine. If he says he's not involved with the Stormcloaks then he's not involved."

"What's the hold up here?" asked General Tullius as he walked up to the three of them.

"Hadvar says this man is innocent," said the Redguard. Tullius looked at Arik then at Hadvar.

"Are you sure?" asked Tullius.

"Yes, General," said Hadvar. "I vouch for this man ."

"Fine. Cut him loose," instructed Tullius. He and the Redguard went over to the executioner's block to oversee the deaths of the prisoners. Arik looked over at the Stormcloaks. Ralaf was looking directly at him.

"At least one innocent man goes free," he said. Hadvar pulled out a dagger and approached Arik.

"Here let me get these bindings off," said Hadvar cutting Arik loose.

"What's all this about, Hadvar?" asked Arik. "What's all this with the Stormcloaks? And why the heavy Imperial presence?"

"Good grief does no one tell anyone anything in Cyrodiil?" asked Hadvar. "We've been after Ulfric for a while. He's being executed for the death of High King Torygg."

"What?!" Arik nearly shouted. He looked over and saw Tullius talking to Ulfric. Arik looked back at Hadvar. "Why'd he do that?"

"He's claiming that it was to show how weak Skyrim has gotten over the years since the White Gold Concordant. Skyrim's been at war ever since. This will end it all, however."

"No trial?" I asked.

"This is the one chance we have to end it," said Hadvar. "We have to end this now."

"But all this is going to do is provoke his followers won't it?" asked Arik. "He'll become a martyr. It'll just keep going."

"What do you suggest?" asked Hadvar. Arik looked over. One of the prisoners, the brown-haired Nord who called him a spy, was about to be executed.

"STOP!" shouted Arik as he ran up to Tullius. "You can't do this!"

"Why not?" asked Tullius.

"Killing a man without a trial?" asked Arik. "Where's the justice in that?"

"You want to talk justice?" asked Tullius. "He challenged Torygg to what was supposed to be a fair dual but then used his power of the Voice to kill him. Hardly a fair fight."

"I'm not saying he isn't guilty," said Arik. "But you won't prove anything like this. You'll only provoke this war."

"We're trying to prove what happens when you disturb the peace."

"All your proving is the cowardice of the Empire!" accused Arik. "Be the better man here, Tullius. Let this settle peacefully. Give Ulfric a fair trial." Tullius gave Arik a long hard look.

"Get the prisoners back on the cart. Take them to Whiterun. That city's neutral. It'll be a good place to hold a trial." Arik smiled.

"But, General," protested the Redguard.

"Did I stutter?" asked Tullius.

"No, Sir. Get the prisoners on the carts." Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the skies.

"What was that?" asked Hadvar.

"Nothing," said the Redguard. There was another roar.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hadvar.

"Hadvar I won't-"

"What in Oblivion is that!" shouted Tullius. Arik looked up. In the sky was something he couldn't believe. It landed on the tower behind the executioner. Everyone stood in awe. Before them was a creature of legends. Before them. . .was a dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Dragon

**_Seventeen years ago. Arik, age 8_**

_The stars dotted the night sky of Whiterun. Behind Breezehome, Arik and his friends, Lydia, Ysolda, Idolaf, and Thorald sat around a campfire with Arik's father, Leon. The group was roasting skeever meat over the fire. _

_"It's getting late children," said Leon. "I should probably get you all home." The kids moaned in disappointment. _

_"Can you tell us one of your stories Mr. Selendran?" asked Idolaf. _

_"Yes, please?" chimed in Ysolda._

_"I don't know kids," said Leon._

_"Aw, please, Pa?" begged Arik. Leon sighed._

_"Oh, alright fine. What story do you want to hear?"_

_"Tell the one about the dragons," suggested Arik._

_"I've already told you that one," Leon reminded Arik._

_"We haven't heard it," said Lydia._

_"Yeah, tell us about dragons!" said Thorald excitedly. _

_"Alright, fine you win," said Leon. "Listen closely, kids. I'm going to tell you the story about a legend long forgotten." The kids scooted in closer to listen. "Thousands of years ago, Skyrim was home to giant flying beasts called dragons. They roamed the land causing chaos and destruction wherever they went. The most powerful and dangerous of these dragons was Alduin."_

_"Alduin?" Lydia and Ysolda asked in unison._

_"Yes, Alduin," answered Leon adding extra emphasis on Alduin's name. "He was said to be the first-born creation of Akatosh. He was the ruler of all dragons and led them on a conquest of Tamriel."_

_"Oooo," said all the kids in unison._

_"What happened?" asked Thorald._

_"There's another legend just as old," said Leon. "It is said that mere mortals could learn to speak in the language of the dragons and fight them with their own Words of Power. These powerful warriors were known as the Dovahkiin in the dragon tongue but in our language they were called. . .Dragonborn."_

_"Woah," gasped Idolaf. _

_"Then what happened?" asked Lydia._

_"It's said that three of the strongest Dragonborn faced Alduin for the fate of the world," said Leon. "No one knows exactly what happened but what is known is that the three of them defeated Alduin and saved Tamriel."_

_"That's amazing!" said Ysolda._

_"But it's not over," said Leon. "There's a prophecy that tells the return of Alduin and the dragons once again."_

_"Really?" asked Lydia looking a little worried._

_"Yes," answered Leon, "but with the return of Alduin also comes the return of the last Dragonborn, the warrior destined to slay Alduin once and for all and rid Tamriel of the terror of the dragons forever."_

_"Is that all really true?" asked Thorald._

_"No way," said Idolaf. "It's just a legend."_

_"Sometimes legends are more real than people realize," said Leon. "Don't be so swift to rule them out." Idolaf just rolled his eyes. "Alright then kids time to go home." _

_"Aaaww," the kids groaned. _

_"Now, now come on let's go. Arik you head inside."_

_"Yes, sir," said Arik._

_"See you tomorrow, Arik," said Lydia._

_"Bye," replied Arik. He went inside the house and into his room. He stood on top of his chest to see out of the window in his room. He stared at the two moons of Skyrim. Thoughts of adventures of slaying dragons filled his thoughts. _

_"I know it's true," Arik said softly to himself. "I know the legends are true. And some day I'm going to be the greatest dragon hunter in the world!"_

**Present day**

The dragon gave a loud roar that shook the very ground. Arik fell down. His vision got blurry. He felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him into the tower across from the one the dragon had perched itself on. Arik's vision cleared up and he found himself in the tower with Hadvar, Ralaf, Ulfric, and some other Stormcloaks. Ralaf and Ulfric shut the door.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing?" asked Ralaf. "Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," replied Ulfric. He looked at Arik and Hadvar. "It seems I owe you my life, Imperial, even if you were only delaying the inevitable."

"You're welcome. . . I think," said Arik. The dragon roared outside.

"We need to move now!" shouted Ulfric.

"Quick you two," Ralaf instructed Arik and Hadvar, "up the tower. Quickly!" Arik didn't have time to think as he and Hadvar made their way up the tower. They saw a Stormcloak moving some rocks at the top of the steps.

"If we can move some of these rocks-" the Stormcloak was interrupted by the dragon blowing a hole through the wall followed by letting loose a burst of fire. Arik could have sworn the dragon was shouting. After the flames cleared, Arik looked out the hole the dragon made in the wall. He saw an inn next to the tower. There was a hole in the roof.

"You need to jump across," said Ralaf. "We'll catch up to you."

"No!" shouted Hadvar. "I'm letting you out of my sight!"

"No time, Hadvar," said Arik. "Come on!" Arik and Hadvar jumped across to the hotel. There was a hole leading to the first floor. He and Hadvar dropped through it.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the keep!" shouted Hadvar as he ran past Arik. Arik followed close behind. He looked up and saw the dragon flying above the city breathing fire on everything in sight. Hadvar and Arik weaved their way through the burning buildings. They finally ran through a stone gate leading to the keep. They saw Ralaf approaching them. "Ralaf!"

"You aren't stopping us this time Hadvar!" said Ralaf. "We're leaving!"

"Damn traitors!" shouted Hadvar. "You're probably behind this aren't you?"

"Enough!" shouted Arik. "We don't have time for this!" Ralaf and Hadvar looked like they were about to kill each other. "Guys!"

"FINE!" Hadvar and Ralaf shouted in unison. The two headed for separate entrances to the keep. Arik followed Hadvar. Once inside, Arik could finally catch his breath.

"I can't believe it," said Hadvar. "A dragon. Could the legends be true? Is that thing the harbinger of the end times?"

"I don't know," said Arik. "But right now we need to find a way out."

"You're right," said Hadvar as he walked over to a weapon rack. He pulled an iron sword from the rack and handed it to Arik. "You might need this. Check the chests. There might be some armor in them"

"Thanks," said Arik.

About ten minutes, seven dead Stormcloaks, four Frostbite spiders, and a near death encounter with a bear later, Arik and Hadvar finally found themselves outside the keep. Arik tugged at the light Imperial armor he was wearing. He hated this version of the armor. Looked like he was wearing a dress and it was too tight for him too. He started to walk down the path leading out of the cave when Hadvar tackled down behind a rock.

"What are you-" Hadvar slapped a hand over Arik's mouth and pointed up. Arik saw the dragon flying away overhead. Hadvar let Arik stand up.

"So what now?" asked Arik.

"Riverwood isn't far off," answered Hadvar as he stood up and dusted off his armor. "We can probably stop at my uncle's place if you want."

"Sounds good to me," said Arik. "Lead the way." Hadvar nodded and started to walk down the path with Arik close behind.

"So what brings you back to Skyrim after so long?" asked Hadvar.

"Ma and Pa died," answered Arik. "I had no reason to stay there anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hadvar. "But didn't you have other relatives in Cyrodiil?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened?" Hadvar asked giving Arik a surprised look.

"About three years after we arrived in Cyrodiil, my uncles were killed when the mine my family owned collapsed. Neither had a family of their own. A few months ago, Ma came down with an illness. Pa tried to take care of her but caught it soon after. They died before I even made it home to see them."

"Where were you?"

"College studying magic. My parents paid a lot of money for me to go there. I had barely been there six months before they died."

"So you just left?" asked Hadvar surprised.

"The mine was bought out by my father's competition. I had no way of affording to attend the college anymore. I decided to come back to Skyrim. Maybe get some semblance of a life back."

"What do you plan to do?" Arik was silent as he looked up at the sky.

"I'm going dragon hunting."

"What?" asked Hadvar almost laughing. "Are you serious?" Arik stopped dead in his tracks. Hadvar stopped as well and gave him a confused look.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" asked Arik annoyed. "You saw that thing didn't you?" he asked pointing to the sky. "The black dragon. What if it's Alduin?"

"I think you've heard to many of your crazy old man's stories," said Hadvar. Arik just glared at him and clenched his fists. "I-I'm sorry," apologized Hadvar when he realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean it. I had nothing but respect for your folks." Arik sighed and sat on the ground.

"I know," said Arik. "But I know this is what I should do. It's what Ma and Pa would do."

"How do you even know if that's actually, Alduin?"

"I don't," answered Arik. "But whether or not it is, there's a dragon out there and there could be more. I'm not going to sit by while my homeland is burned to ash." Hadvar sighed.

"Can I offer you a more sound suggestion?" asked Hadvar offering is hand to help Arik up.

"What?"

"Join the Legion," suggested Hadvar. "We need all the help we can get." Arik gave him an unsure look. "If the dragons are coming back is now the time we should be in the middle of a civil war?"

"No, I suppose not," said Arik. "But I admit my faith in the Empire is shaken."

"It's not perfectly ideal on either side of this war no matter what anyone tells you. But if Skyrim, if Tamirel, is to face this threat, we need to do it as a whole. What do you say?" He reached his hand out closer for Arik to grab. Arik smirked.

"Where do I sign up?" asked Arik as he grabbed Hadvar's hand. Hadvar smiled and helped Arik stand up.

"Solitude. You'll probably have to speak with Legate Rikke. Now come on. We need to reach my uncle's before it gets dark."

"Hadvar, did you really see a dragon?" asked Hadvar's cousin, Dorthe. "Did it have claws and big teeth?"

"Hush child," said Hadvar's aunt, Sigrid. "Don't pester your cousin." Arik chuckled.

"I was a sight to see," said Arik. "Huge beast. Massive wings," he said holding his arms out wide. "Had teeth that could probably chomp through a horker in a single bite," he said moving his arms like a jaw.

"Woah," said Dorthe. Sigrid tried to give Arik an annoyed look but could help but smirk a bit.

"So, Arik," said Alvor. Arik turned to face the blacksmith. "Look at you. A full grown man now. You still have that old dagger I gave you?"

"I'm afraid it got confiscated when I was arrested. I didn't get it back before the dragon attacked."

"Ah, no matter," said Alvor. "I'll fix you up with a new blade. But before you leave could I ask a favor?"

"What's that?" asked Arik.

"The Jarl needs to know about the dragon. If you could tell him. . ."

"I was already on my way to Whiterun," said Arik. "I'll make sure he gets the message." Alvor smiled.

"I appreciate it."

Alvor gave Arik a spare set of iron armor and a steel sword the next day. Sigird gave him a small knapsack of supplies. Arik promised Hadvar he'd make head for Solitude as soon as possible. By that afternoon Arik found himself gazing at the walled city of Whiterun in the distance.

He was almost home.


End file.
